As novas e malucas amigas de Amy
by Cami Cahill
Summary: Minha primeira fic! Essa é uma história sobre a nova vida da Amy.
1. Se preparando para as aulas

Depois do fim da caça as pistas Amy e Dan se mudaram para Boston onde reconstruíram a mansão de Grace, claro que com os melhores sistemas de segurança existentes (afinal eles ainda eram Cahills). Nas primeiras semanas Dan, Amy e Nellie estavam morando provisoriamente em um apartamento. Mas apenas algumas semanas, pois Fiske já tinha começado a reconstrução da mansão.

Amy acordou mais cedo do que o necessário simplesmente por que não conseguia mais dormir, era seu primeiro dia no ensino médio, e ela não conseguia parar de imaginar tudo que poderia dar errado. Sim ela havia enfrentado coisas terríveis na caça as pistas, mas isso não queria dizer que ela deixara de ser tímida.

Ela tomou banho, se vestiu, arrumou suas coisas... mas quando olhou para o relógio viu que ainda estava adiantada, eram 6:20h ela só teria que sair as 7h."_OK eu tenho que me acalmar!Respire fundo!Agora relaxe , deça e tome café!"_Amy pensou _ "É só mais um dia de aula!"_

Amy se sentou para tomar o café.

— Bom dia! – Dan ainda parecia estar meio dormindo, mas respondeu bem animado:

— Bom primeiro dia de aula!

— E ai animado?

— Pode crer! – Dan não parecia realmente animado

— Que foi? Vai dar tudo certo!

— Eu sei! Só que é meio difícil pensar num dia totalmente normal depois de toda essa loucura da caça as pistas!

— Dan nós somos Cahill! 'normal' não esta no nosso vocabulário! – ele riu e disse:

— Com certeza não!

Depois de tomar seu café Amy foi para a escola bem mais calma.


	2. Amigas

**OOOOiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!**

**Eu me esqueci de fazer isso no ultimo cap. Sorry!**

**Bom essa fic vai ser meio longa tipo uns 15 caps. Mas eu sou muuuuito lerda pra digitar por isso pode demorar um pouco!**

**Ah, The 39 Clues não me pertence! (infelizmente)**

**De qualquer jeito, Boa leitura!**

Quando chegou á sala Amy reparou que só umas dez pessoas tinham chegado. Ela escolheu uma mesa colocou sua mochila la e foi falar com umas garotas que estavam conversando numa "roda'' e que pareciam simpáticas. Amy logo se apresentou:

— Oi meu nome é Amy Cahill!

— Oi, eu sou Camilla! – disse uma das garotas que tinha cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros, olhos azuis e um sorriso simpático

— Oi! Meu nome é Letícia, mas por favor me chame de Lecky! – disse a segunda garota. Ela era bem pálida, olhos castanhos e cabelos lisos bem longos e castanhos. E a terceira garota, ela tinha cabelos e olhos castanho escuros e a pele morena, falou:

—Oi você é a aluna nova? Meu nome é Stephanie, mas por favor Ste!

Nessa hora sua professora entrou na sala e pediu para Amy se apresentar.

— Oi meu nome é Amy Cahill!- todos falaram oi e Amy percebeu que a sala era bem pequena, só umas quinze pessoas.

O resto do dia foi bem tranqüilo e na saída Amy, Lecky, Cami e

Ste estavam conversando como se fossem grandes amigas.

**E ai o que vocês acharam? Eu quero saber! AVISO: no próximo cap. Amy, Cami, Lecky e Ste são grandes amigas! **

**Beijos, Cami Cahill **


	3. Festa do pijama

**Boa leitura!**

— Nellie aproveitando que agente já se acomodou na mansão e tudo mais eu vou trazer minhas amigas aqui e fazer uma "festa do pijama" OK?

— Ta só me avisa que dia vai se para eu dormir bastante no dia anterior!

— Hum, pode ser amanhã? –perguntou Amy

— Pode.

#*#*#

Amy, Cami, Lecky e Ste tinham se divertido muito aquela tarde elas nadaram, viram um filme enquanto comiam pipoca, _tentaram_ fazer um bolo, conversaram, nadaram mais um pouco... e agora elas estavam comendo pizza e assistindo liga da justiça **(N/A : Se você nunca viu liga da justiça você não teve infância)**.

Assim que o programa terminou Cami perguntou:

— Amy por que agente teve que passar por um detector de metais antes de entrar? As câmeras de segurança que tem em cada quarto não são suficientes não? - Amy percebeu que apesar do sarcasmo ela estava falando sério, mas como não podia contar o motivo real, se proteger dos Cahill, achou melhor inventar uma historia qualquer, por isso disse:

— Ah sabe como é, meu tio é meio paranóico com a minha segurança.

— Amy você acha realmente que eu vou cair nessa historinha michuruca? Minha mãe é paranóica com segurança, mas eu não tenho que passar por um detector de metais para entrar em casa! – Amy percebeu pela cara delas que ela não poderia mentir _"E se eu contar tudo e descobrir que elas na verdade são Cahill? Elas são minhas amigas há um tempo e eu já pesquisei por elas nos documentos Madrigal e não encontrei nada. Mas e se..."_ depois de discutir muito consigo mesma Amy decidiu contar tudo.

— Bom é uma história muito longa. Uns dois meses atrás minha avó Grace morreu... – Amy contou tudo que aconteceu só não falou as pistas que ela e Dan descobriram e deixou de fora um pequeno detalhe, uma coisa que aconteceu na Coréia... porque ela não conseguiria contar aquilo nem para suas amigas, nem Nellie sabia.

Mas o que mais surpreendeu Amy foi a reação de suas amigas:

— Ai meus deuses! Amy isso é simplesmente... UAU! Que incrível ! Parece coisa tirada de um livro! – foi a reação de Cami

— Que coisa mais legal! O que eu não daria para estar no seu lugar Amy! Você tem que me conseguir um autografo do Jonah Wizard! Fala serio! Você conheceu ninjas de verdade! **(N/A: Minha amiga é maníaca por ninjas :D) **– foi a reação nem um pouco histérica de Lecky_" Fala sério Amy como você pode pensar que as suas amigas te achariam doida elas que são as loucas!"_

— Fala sério Amy! Você acha realmente que eu vou cair nessa baboseira de caça as pistas?!Eu não sou idiota! – foi a reação de Stephanie e mesmo que Amy estivesse esperando por algo desse tipo ela ficou magoada

— Como assim isso é a mais pura verdade! Eu não inventaria uma história dessas para as minhas amigas! Nunca!

— Ah sei! – a voz da Stephanie estava cheia de sarcasmo e maldade. Oque magoou ainda mis Amy e também a deixou brava

— Não inventaria mesmo, mas talvez eu devesse escolher melhor as minhas amigas! – Amy começou a chorar - Talvez eu não devesse ficar com pessoas que nem acreditam em mim!

— É talvez! – depois de gritar isso Stephanie pegou suas coisas e foi embora murmurando coisas sobre pessoas mentirosas.

Cami e Lecky que tinham assistido toda a discussão em silencio estavam com cara de assustadas e se apressaram em dizer que acreditavam nela e que a Ste era uma amiga ruim mesmo e em pedir que Amy ensinasse movimentos de ninja para elas (essa ultima foi a Letícia). Amy agradeceu por elas serem tão boas amigas e elas continuaram a "festa" como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_Nem acredito que eu fiquei com medo de contar pra elas!É tão bom poder ficar com elas sem ter que pensar três vezes antes de falar algo!_

**Oi! Esse capitulo esta um pouco maior ! Desculpa se vocês gostavam da Ste, mas eu não tava gostando muito dela.**

**Esse capitulo esta um pouco bobo, mas no próximo as coisas começam a ficar divertidas!**

**Beijos, Cami**


	4. Aluno novo

**Então só pra esclarecer o cap. 1 foi só uma introdução, o cap. 2 foi como ela conheceu suas novas amigas o cap. 3 foi mais ou menos dois meses depois de primeiro cap. E esse é três meses depois do primeiro dia de aula.**

Amy estava conversando distraída com Cami e Lecky sobre um livro antes de a aula começar. Tão distraída que não percebeu quando um garoto moreno de olhos âmbar e cabelo preto entrou e se sentou na careteira ao lado da sua.

~"~"~

Narrador com pensamentos do Ian

Quando Ian Kabra entrou em sua nova sala de aula seus olhos foram automaticamente atraídos para os cabelos de uma garota eram longos e ruivos com um toque de castanho.

_Parece alguém que eu conheço... será... não! Não pode ser! Não é ela, você esta imaginando coisas, é culpa do estresse eu devia fazer ioga._

Sua pequena conversa mental foi interrompida pela entrada da professora de inglês que o convidou a vir para frente se apresentar.

— Ola! Meu nome é Ian Kabra.

Todos os alunos se apresentaram e quando chegou a vez da garota ruiva ela se apresentou timidamente

—Amy – o Kabra abriu um sorriso malandro

_Isso definitivamente será divertido!_

Com isso Amy abaixou seu rosto certa de que ele a havia reconhecido.

~"~"~

Durante o intervalo Ian e Amy estavam conversando:

— Nossa perece que em todo lugar que eu vou la esta você – disse Ian para quebrar o gelo

— Você andou me seguindo!? – perguntou Amy desconfiada e irritada

— Não foi uma coincidência. – Amy franziu as sobrancelhas numa clara demonstração de não estar acreditando em nada do que ele disse – É serio!

— Hum... ta supondo que eu acredito, o que você quer de mim?

— Eu quero ser seu amigo. Recomeçar deletar tudo que aconteceu.

Amy riu com escárnio

— Ha! Que piada boa! – como Ian continuou serio Amy continuou – Você ta falando sério espera realmente que eu esqueça tudo que você me fez assim! – Amy estalou os dedos

— Ahm...bom acho que não. Você poderia então me perdoar não e esquecer mas perdoar? – perguntou ele esperançoso

Amy pensou um pouco e viu pelo olhar sincero dele que ela não estava tramando nada, por fim falou:

— Bom acho que eu não estou mais furiosa com você, só brava. – _e magoada_ ela pensou, mas não disse e como Ian estava com uma cara de cachorro pidão ela não pode resistir – Ta. Eu te perdoo não quer dizer que eu confie em você ou seja sua amiga. Mas podemos ser colegas.

— Obrigado – disse Ian sinceramente

~"~"~"

— E então? – perguntou Cami

— Então o que? – perguntou Amy completamente confusa

— O que o gato do garoto novo queria com você? – esclareceu Lecky como se fosse obvio

— Ah, é que agente se conhece de um...acampamento e ele queria conversar, nada de mais

— Que...legal – disse Cami sem saber o que mais dizer

Letícia e Camilla passaram o resto do trajeto até a casa de Amy comentando o quão lindo Ian era enquanto Amy estava pensativa.

**Ola lindas pessoas do meu Brasil que nem estão fulas da vida comigo por não postar a uns três séculos!**

**Eu (finalmente) encontrei criatividade para fazer esse capitulo!**

**Minhas sinceras desculpas!**

**Eu não vou ficar falando como eu estava sobrecarregada e tudo mais por que ninguém quer saber.**

**Então até o próximo capitulo (que eu não faço ideia de quando fica pronto mas vou fazer o mais rápido possível)**

**Kisses**


End file.
